Te perdí
by Chibi-Pain
Summary: Por mi culpa se a marchado y no quiere regresar... Pero juro que aunque me cuesta toda una vida... Aunque tengo que ir al mismísimo infierno... Haré que vuelvas. SasuxNaru!
1. Prólogo

FIC DEDICADO A MI MUSITA KYMI!!! NENA ERES UN CACHITO DE SOL!!! .-

**ADVERTENCIA**: En este fic se muestra el lado MAS sensible de sasuke.

**SAMMURAY **(este es el autentico sammuray!! xDD Es que como era muy largo no me dejaban, ponerle entero xD Asi que porfas leanlo!! TT Que me a costado horrores escribirlo!! TTToTTT):_"Tragedia... Tragedia, es lo que es mi historia... Perdí todo cuanto tuve, a manos de mi propio hermano. Me obsesione con la venganza, y me cerré en banda a cualquier persona. Encere a mi propia alma... Y guarde mis sentimientos en un baúl, con cerrado sin llave. Pero... Hubo alguien... Alguien quien, me resucito mi alma. Quien abrió el baúl... Quien me encontró. Me salvo de la oscuridad, y me ayudo a salir adelante. Pero yo como un despreciable humano, jugué con el y sus sentimientos. El consiguió, hacerme humano. Hacer sentir. Que volviera a vivir... Volví a nacer..._  
_Y yo como un idiota, lo expulse de mi vida. Por mi culpa se a marchado y no quiere regresar... Pero juro que aunque me cuesta toda una vida... Aunque tengo que ir al mismísimo infierno... Haré que vuelvas."_

**+Flas Back+ **

-Ya me he cansado Sasuke…-Naruto con la miraba a Sasuke con seriedad, mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿De que estas hablando usuratonkachi?-El joven Uchiha, se inclino hacia la pared dejan su cuerpo apoyado en esta, y cruzo los brazos, mientras escrutaba con la mirada al rubio, sin entender de que iba este.

-Que esto ya es demasiado Sasuke. Te he soportado muchas cosas, pero esta a sido la ultima.-entro en el dormitorio, y salio con una maleta en la mano.-Me voy Sasuke.-  
Esta última frase hizo reaccionar al moreno ¿que se marchaba¿por que?... Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su cara adquirió un tono mas pálido de lo normal.

-¿Co-como que t-te v-as?-Se acerco al rubio, quedando a su altura y tembloroso le cogió de los hombros-¿¡¿¡COMO QUE TE VAS!?!?-Sasuke zarandeo al kitsune, mientras este agachaba la cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo tapase sus ojos.

-Sasuke una relación… una relación amorosa se hace entre dos personas… No solo una… Y como parece que aquí, al único que le importa esto es a mi. Que sentido tiene seguir… Me marcho.-Sentencio el kistune.

-¡¡¡TU NO TE PUEDES IR!!!-Sasuke de forma violenta, empujo al rubio contra la pared.-

-¡¡¡PUEDO Y LO HARE¡¡¡ESTO NO ES UNA RELACIÓN!!!-Naruto, dejo escapar de sus zafiros, varias lagrimas de dolor al tiempo que miraba de nuevo al Uchiha.-No haces mas que pegarme, no reconoces lo nuestro ante los demás, nunca me dedicas ni una sola palabra de cariño… Esto es mas la relación entre un señor y su esclavo sexual, que una relación de amor. Y por mucho que me duela, yo ya no puedo seguir contigo... Yo te amo con toda mi alma Sasuke...-El rubio se dejo caer hacia atrás apoyándose en la pared, mientras dejaba escapar unas lagrimas silenciosas, mirando hacia el vació con cara inerte.-Pero parece ser que eso no es lo suficiente para ti.-

-¡¡¡PERO QUE COÑO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO NARUTO¡¡¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE SIENTO POR TI!!! Tu sabes que... que yo... yo te… yo te…-

-Ves... Ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme, un simple "te quiero". Lo siento Sasuke, pero yo ya no puedo seguir con esto...-Incorporándose con el corazón roto y su alma casi muerta cogió su maleta.

-¿Es que acaso ahí otro? Si eso debe ser… ¿¡¿HAY OTRO VERDAD?!?!-Y de nuevo Sasuke golpeo de forma brusca a Naruto, contra otra de las paredes.-Naruto…-Activando su sharingan, fijo sus ojos (ahora) rojos, en los aguados azules del Uzumaki. No podía aceptar la marcha de su rubio.

-Nunca me dejas salir sin ti… te mantienes indiferente siempre que sufro por tus constantes golpes… me acusas de infiel, cuando yo solo tengo ojos para ti… esto no es una relación ni es nada Sasuke…- mas perlas cristalinas salieron de los ojos del rubio. Y sacando toda la fuerza que tenia en esos momentos, se saco de encima a Sasuke dejándolo tirado en el suelo, y antes de que este ultimo, hiciera algún movimiento. Abrió la puerta, y dedicándole una ultima mirada al moreno dijo.-no olvides que te amo Sasuke Uchiha…-con un brillo de infinita tristeza en los ojos, salio por la puerta para no volver jamás…

-¡¡¡NARUTOOOOOOO!!!-

**+Fin Flas Back+**

**_"¡¡Sola!!... el amor vivido se ha marchado. _**  
**_¡¡Sola!!... y en pedazos sola me has dejado, _**  
**_¡¡Sola!! me decías nuestro amor es fuerte, _**  
**_Sola… sola sin verte..." _**


	2. Capitulo 1

El primer capi!!!!! xDDD Si!!!! lo he escrito yo!!!! yo solita!!! ya soy grande!!!-despues de media hora de paridas.-bueno y ahora les digo que muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron RR en el prologó por que ahora viene lo interesante!!! n.n Apartir de este capi, ya respondere (si me acuerdo xD) de responder a los RR mandados. En fin... Disfruten del fic!!

* * *

Cuando Naruto salió de casa... Estalle... Estalle, en ira y furia y comencé a romper todo lo que encontraba a mi paso en la casa. Mesas, sillas, muebles... Todo. No deje nada en pie. Me sentía impotente, por dejar marchar así a Naruto... pero también sentía la necesidad de destruir, todo. Ya poco me importaban, los emblemas, armas o cualquier cosa material. Rompí todas las fotos, que estaban en las paredes a base de puñetazos. Pero fui incapaz de destruir aquella foto... Aquella que nos hicimos con 13 años... Pero no pare. Seguí destruyendo hasta llegar a mi cuarto, y destroce por completo el armario medio vació. Toda la habitación la puse patas arriba. Y cuando ya no había nada que destrozar me lié a golpes contra la pared, me sentía cada vez más impotente e inútil. Naruto, se había ido. Y yo le había dejado marchar. Soy un cobarde. Seguía con los golpes en la pared, ya me sangraban las manos. Pero no me dolían. Seguí así, durante horas hasta que cansado grite... di el grito mas fuerte que había dado en mi vida, intentando dejar de sentirme un inútil. Pero daba igual, sentía repugnancia por mi mismo, por ser tan torpe para perderlo, por ser tan cobarde como para no ir con el, por ser tan idiota... Cansado me deje caer en la cama, con el alma a los pies. Y comencé a llorar, diciendo su nombre entre sollozos... Creí que me moría.

Durante el resto de la noche, me la pase entre algunos sollozos, y auto criticándome abiertamente. Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba amaneciendo. No tenia ganas de hacer nada, pero tenia los músculos entumecidos, los ojos seguramente hinchados y rojos y mi estado emocional en peores condiciones que esas. Me levante de la cama, por mera necesidad de no seguir sintiendo ese constante hormigueo en mi cuerpo. Lo único que me apetecía era volverme a meter. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, estuve en camino de mi cama cuando "algo" se interpuesto en mi tarea.

-Sas... suke...-Era Kiba. Pude ver a Akumaru (o mas bien parte de el) afuera. (N/A: aclaro: desde su posición puede ver una ventana por donde entro Kiba)-Deprisa... la Ho... Hokage te esta...-toma aliento-buscando...-Se deja caer de espaldas al suelo.

-Hoy no estoy de humor Kiba... Dile a la Hokage que me llame mañana.-Me metí en mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama, haciendo caso omiso de los golpes, suplicas y gritos de Kiba en mi puerta... Ahora mismo todo me da igual. Me deje caer en la cama... Cerré los ojos y cerré mi mente a toda cosa que no fueran mis propios pensamientos... No quería pensar en nada.

PUM!!!!! La puerta de mi habitación salió volando por los aires, y se estampo contra la pared...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!!!-Esa... Como no era la Hokage, que para variar estaba de mal humor... Pero yo no estaba para nada. Así que me incorpore en la cama, y pesadamente levanta la vista.

-¿Que quieres ahora vieja? En estos momentos no estoy de humor, así que si quieres decir me algo dilo ya.-No estaba para nada, y menos para aguantar a una vieja alcohólica, después de una noche entera sin dormir.

-¡¡¡A MI NO ME MANDAS NADA UCHIHA DE MIERDA!!!-me cogió violentamente del cuello de mi camisa, y me sostuvo en el aire.-¡¡¡ASI QUE NO ME DIGAS AHORA QUE ESTAS DE MAL HUMOR POR QUE YO, HOY ESTOY DISPUESTA A MACHACARTE A GOLPES!!!-

-Dime a lo que has venido, y lárgate.-

-¡¡¡QUIERO SABER QUE DEMONIOS LE HAS HECHO A NARUTO!!!!-¿Acaso... Naruto había ido con el cuento a la quinta?

-No se de que me hablas vieja...-

-¡¿¡¿¡TE CREES QUE ME CHUPO EL DEDO UCHIHA DE MIERDA?!?!?¿¡¿¡¿ SOLO HAY _UNA _PERSONA QUE ES CAPAZ DE CAUSAR QUE NARUTO HAGA IDIOTECES¡¡¡¡Y ESA ERES TU¡¡¡ASI QUE DIMELO!!!-me golpeo contra la pared, destruyendo a esta en el proceso.-¡¿¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HAS DICHO PARA QUE ABANDONE LA VILLA¡¡¡QUE LE HAS DICHO!!!!-

-¿¡¿¡ABANDONADO LA VILLA!?!?-No pude contenerme... ¡¡Se había marchado!! Era cierto que Naruto en ocasiones podia ser algo idiota... incluso se pasaba un poco de la raya en ciertas ocasiones... ¡¡PERO ESO ERA UNA LOCURA!!!

-Ayer en la tarde vino a mi despacho...-

**+Flas Back+**

La Godaime como se sabe, andaba enfrascada en su papeleo rutinario, junto con su ayudante Shizune. Y entre papel, y más papel, un joven rubio apareció frente a las mujeres.

-¿Naruto-kun?¿Que hace aquí? Hokage-sama esta…-Sin dejarla terminar, lanzo su banda de ninja, que cayo en la mesa de Tsunade.

-Renuncio a mi titulo de ninja de Konoha.-Soltó el rubio, mirando fijamente a Tsunade que parecía no creérselo.

–¿¡¿¡Que?!?!-

-Ya lo has oído Tsunade. Renuncio a ser ninja. –Sin tan siquiera dudarlo, miro fijamente a los ojos de la rubia.-Y aviso de que me marcho de esta villa. Para siempre-

PUMM! La Godaime de un solo golpe, partió la mesa.

-¡¡¡Que coño estas diciendo Naruto-baka!!!!!-

-Lo que pienso y voy hacer Tsunade. He soportado muchas cosas en mi vida. Pero ya no puedo aguantarlo más. Voy a acabar con el problema de raíz, así los aldeanos no tendrán que preocuparse mas por el Kyubi, nadie tendrá que preocuparse por si meto la pata de nuevo y no causare mas problemas.-

-¡¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO IDIOTA¡¡TU DE AQUÍ NO TE VAS!!-Lanzo el lado izquierdo de la mesa, a Naruto pero este sin apenas inmutarse lo esquivo.-¡¡COMO QUE LLAMO TSUNADE QUE TU NO TE MARCHAS!!!-Ahora con el lado derecho de la mesa (N/A: la mesa me da pena xD), en las manos y la lanzo esta contra el rubio. Naruto, salto del suelo de la mesa, hasta posarse por en una de las ventanas.

-Mi decisión es irrevocable Tsunade. No volveré a pisar esta villa, _jamás._-Sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza y resentimiento. Pero ya era tarde, la había echo y no había vuelta atrás. Sin más que decir, se dio media vuelta y a base de saltos, se perdió entre los tejados de la aldea.

**+Flas Back+**

-Así que...-ahora cambio la posición y me aprisiono el cuello con su mano derecha.-DIME QUE DEMONIOS LE HAS ECHO, PARA HACER QUE SE MARCHE!!!!-

-...-No sentía ni el agarre de Tsuande, ni podía oír los gritos... solo pensaba en una cosa... Se había marchado... Y todo por mi culpa... Todo por que soy el gilipollas mas grande del mundo y que no sabe hacer otra cosa que joder todo lo que toco...-Na-Naruto se ha ido... se a marchado...-Sin darme cuenta, comencé a soltar lagrimas por mis ojos, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.-el no va a volver... me ha dejado solo...-

No se muy bien lo que paso después... Pero creo que me desmaye. Y cuando me desperté, me encontraba en el despacho de la quinta, con cara de que le diera explicaciones.

-Dame una explicación, sencilla y no muy larga por favor para no hacer de tu vida un infierno, mientras sigas viviendo.-

-Solo pido una cosa, antes de firmar mi sentencia de muerte _segura_... Nada de matarme antes de acabar.-Por lo menos me quitare un peso del alma antes de morir a manos de la Hokage (N/A:o.o... me lo parece a mi o Sasuke anda algo poético últimamente xDD)-Aunque no creo que después de lo que le voy a contar, pueda caminar de nuevo.-

-Ve al grano.-

-Esta bien... no me andaré con rodeos.-suspire.-Hace mas de un año que tengo una aventura con Naruto.

-...-A Tsunade creo ver como le sale humo por las orejas, y pone cara de sádica.-Aventura de algo pasajero... O mas bien de ir en serio.-

-Yo al principio lo tome digamos como un "error" de las hormonas. Puesto que todo empezó, en una fiesta que montó Kakashi, y entre el alcohol, el calor y el ambiente... Lo hicimos como si fuéramos dos animales en celo.(N/A: ole mi niño!!! xDD) -trague saliva.-Y después de aquello decidimos olvidar lo ocurrido, y seguir como si nada. Pero volvió a pasar y esta vez fue en medio de una misión, mientras Kakashi y Sakura dormían en la habitación continua.-Mire a la Hokage que parecía muy interesada en mi relato, pero sin quitar su sonrisa malévola.- Cada vez sucedía mas continuamente, y en los lugares menos adecuados (N/A: ohhhh!!! eso me gusto como sonó ¬//¬). Y al fin llegamos a un acuerdo. Siempre que tuviéramos necesidad sexual, iríamos sin dudarlo con el otro, y sadisfaceriamos nuestra necesidad carnal.-Hice una larga pausa, y baje un poco la vista. La parte que iba a contar era la que menos me gustaba.- Al llevar ya unos... digamos casi 6 meses del pacto, yo comenzaba a poner... muy... muy... muy posesivo respecto a lo que hacia Naruto.

Espero alguna reacción por su parte, pero tan solo me hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

-Y luego a la hora del sexo, era mucho mas brusco que de costumbre con el, y mas de una vez le prohibí hablar siquiera con "ciertas personas" (N/A: ejemplo: Sai, Kiba, Gaara, Hinata, Ino, Lee... joder no me entran todos!! xDD) y le golpeaba pensando que me estaba engañando con algún otro u otra.-siento como el chackra de la Hokage aumente considerablemente.-El decía que me... que me quiera. Y yo tan solo le respondía que no era más que estupideces, aquello que sentía por mi. Pero... Con el tiempo yo también me plantee, aquella mera posibilidad. -trague saliva de nuevo.- Pero las cosas iban cada vez peor, le gritaba cada vez mas continuo, y le pegaba mas...-tome aire, lo que iba a decir no era algo de lo que me sintiera orgulloso.- Aguantamos hasta ayer, que sin ninguna explicación, dijo que se marcha... que no me volvería a ver... Cogió sus cosas y se marcho.-Pegue mi vista al suelo para que no notara, mis ojos cristalinos.- No se muy bien, si esto que siento ahora es amor... pero lo único que se es que soy el responsable de su marcha, que soy un maldito cobarde por no haber tirado el orgullo a la mierda, y decirle que yo también lo quería... Y que merezco el peor de los castigos...-(N/A: que NADIE contradiga a Sasuke porfavor.)

Hubo un silencio muy tenso en la habitación. Tan solo se escuchaba, el sonido del rechinar de la butaca al hacer algún movimiento.

-Te daré mí mas sincera opinión Sasuke.-me miro fijamente, y con seriedad.- Naruto es como mi propio hijo. Y después de haber escuchado tal historia, tengo mas de una idea para dejarte estéril de por vida y romperte algo mas que las piernas y brazos.-Se echo sobre la butaca.- pero… también te diré, que has sabido reconocer tus errores.. Estas arrepentido, y quieres arreglar las cosas. Eso es un punto a tu favor, que te da alguna posibilidad de arregalar las cosas con Naruto.-no ansiaba otra cosa en ese momento.-Pero también debes comprender, que eso no será posible si no lo traemos de vuelta, lo cual indica que debemos contarle a los demás esto.-

-No.-antes de que me dijera nada mas, continué.-Naruto siempre quiso que_ yo_ fuera quien le dijera a los demás. Que aceptara públicamente que estaba con el... Por eso no pienso hacerlo si el no esta, a mi lado.-Dio un suspiro, y entrelazo sus dedos sobre la mesa (N/A: ojo! que conste que ya tiene una nueva xD).

-...-estuvo así varios minutos.-No se muy bien, que les diré a los demás... Puesto que ten por seguro que no iras solo en su búsqueda.-esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero en seguida la borro.- Pero entiende esto. Naruto en estos momentos puede estar en cualquier parte. Y eso hará mas complicada su busqueda. Y ten en tus posibilidades que si lo encuentras... puede que ya te haya olvidado.-

-... Es un riesgo que debo correr.-Me levante de la silla y salí del despacho.

Sabía perfectamente que quizás cuando le encontrara el ya me habría olvidado, o quizás a un peor... que hubiera encontrado a otra persona.

-"No importa donde y cuando te encuentre Naruto... Solo se que te traeré de vuelta."-

**_"I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
/Intento salir adelante como si no te hubiera conocido/  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
/estoy despierto, pero mi mundo esta medio dormido/  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
/rezo...por este corazón para que deje de estar roto/  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete"  
/pero sin tí...todo lo que voy a estar es... Incompleto/_**

**_

* * *

_**

Momento de la autora:

Bien en este capi, he puesto TODOS mis esfuerzos por describir lo que siente sasuke. Pero veo que no ha servido de mucho T.T

Aunque he de reconocer, que lo de las canciones para terminar los capis se me esta haciendo costumbre xDD Y eso me gusta! xDD

No puedo revelar mucho sobre lo que escribire en el siguiente capi... Pero... Prometo que intentare sacarle el mejor partido posible al poco cerebro que tengo xDD. Y sobre todo tengo que decirles que... EL PROLOGO DE ESTE FIC LO HA LEIDO MI PROFESORA DE LITERATURA!!!!! xDDD Se quedo a cuadros cuando le explique sobre que serie base esto xDDDD Ella dice que tengo que mejorar mi parte argumentativa, por que no concuerda mucho con lo que escribo (lo cual tiene razón xDD), encambio dice que tengo mucha facilidad para hacer dialogos... Y eso es bueno!! xDD Asi que pasito a pasito, intenatre mejorar mi modo de escribir... Y ya de paso actualizar los fics... que tengo a los pobres mas abandonados... xDDD

"Si en verdad aprecias la vida de los demas, se bueno y deja un RR para este obsesiva de naruto y asi seguir escribiendo mas choradas"


End file.
